Zendred The Demon
This might be one of the nicest demons that you'll ever see. Meet Zendred, '''one of the most nicest demons of his realm. Although, when it is nighttime, you may want to step back, for he holds a curse like all his fellow demons.... Appearance He will start out as a blue, demon with one spike raising from his forehead, and two other spikes raising from the two sides of his head, sometimes enlightened with a blue fire. But the more he absorbs, the more different his appearance will become. Mainly, his appearance can consist that of a teen of 13 years to a young adult. Attire His attire consists of a long, white coat with blue fire patterns on it. With that, he wears tipless, black gloves. Under his coat, he wears a black tank top, a belt, and black pants. He then has white and black boots with his initials on them. Personality Zendred is only known to be nice. Although, if attacked or provoked, he will fight, even if he isn't known in his realm to do that. Although, somehow, he can easily be provoked or angered. Either way, when not fighting, he is known only to be nice. But at night, his behavior will take a turn for the worst..... Nighttime At nighttime, he will submit to his primal, demon instincts and try to attack anything on sight. He will be known to only show aggressive behavior towards anything, except those he knows. And most importantly, without thought, he will try to suck up the energy of organisms around him. History (Coming soon...) Abilities Zendred possesses some abilities that are known throughout his kind, while some he only possesses. '''Pyrokinesis: '''This being has control over a pure, blue fire. This fire is common in his realm, but in reality, he can manipulate regular fire into it anyways. '''Umbrakinesis: '''Having control over darkness, this being can manifest it into any type of object. Although, the difference between his umbrakinesis from others is that he controls ''pure darkness.'' '''Demonic Strength: '''Zendred's strength is beyond all others. At his original level of strength, he can lift an certain weight of tons. But as he gains more energy, it may surpass his normal level of strength. '''Demonic Reflexes: '''Zendred's body acts as if it does not have a skeletal system, for he can bend his body in horrible and horrifying ways in which not even a mortal can. '''Demonic Speed: '''At his original form, he will only be at the speed of sound. But as he gains more energy, he will grow more and more faster. '''Regeneration: '''With the energy he has, he can heal bruises to dismembered body parts. Although, if disturbed, his healing will immediately stop at the moment. '''Flight: '''With the energy he has, he can hover across the air at only a normal speed. '''Immortality: The demon merely can age, and merely is he able to die. With the power Zendred has, it would be a hard fought battle against him. Demonic Senses: '''Zendred's senses are more special than any demon's in the realm, for he has the ability to see the energy in anything, smell out energy, and even sense the feelings of anyone. Moves/Techniques '''Energy Drain: This is not really a move for him, but it is considered one. If his enemy is off guard, he can swiftly draw his fingers into their flesh and suck up their energy. This can increase his power and intellect, mutating his appearance also. Shadow Camouflage: '''Like Hectic, Zendred can morph with a shadow and become completely unspottable, unless someone knows the right way to see him. '''Hell's Furnace: '''An attack of which he would set ablaze an area. This move lasts for only seven seconds. '''Demonic Screech: '''A move that mostly all demons own. He will release a ear-pierching screech that will distract and aggravate anyone by him. He personally uses this move so that he may get the upper hand in battle. Transormations/Forms '''Nighttime Form: This form is his curse, 'a curse that reveals his demonic instincts, which is only unleashed at night. His appearance will only change partially, as he will sprout demonic wings, spikes out of his back, sharp claws, and 3 other sets of razor sharp teeth. Instead of having a nice personality, he will become a restless, savage beast with a thirst of energy and blood. In this form, his power will only gain a ''partial boost. '''Reaper Form: '''This is another form that he uses only when a problem gets out of hand. His own body will become ablaze with the same blue fire he uses for pyrokinesis. Although it won't seem like it, he actually does get stronger by using this form, for his power increases 2 times than his normal power. Weapons '''Sword of Doom: '''A sword that he has possessed for thousands of years. It consists of an iron sword with a somewhat long black orb in the middle. Although some swords are merely for close range attacks, Zendred's can go either way. It can either attack up close, or it may attack from afar, it being able to throw slashes of dark energy at the opponent. '''Chains Of The Realm: But, as it counts as his secondary, Zendred has a blue, enchanted set of chains that wrap around his arm with the sword. As he can take it off, he uses the chains as a whip on anyone for punishment purposes. These chains are not like any other, for they can reach across a long distance, about 12 yards. Weaknesses Light Energy: '''This type of energy can make his seem hopeless, since both possess a great deal of power... '''Exhaustion: Even though he does have great power, the energy that he steals from others can leak out of his body in battle, which then can leave him in his original state. '''Water: '''Since one of his main powers are pyrokinesis, a touch of this can render his power useless. Gallery IMG 20160704 1120585 rewind.jpg|Picture done by me. Request for Noah.jpeg|Done by CallofDutyFan360 (Good job!) Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Males Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Good